midnight love
by krizttii
Summary: claude has a little sister who moves in with alexander so that she can be more social. how does claude react to this and why is jagger involved in this? has trevor found a new monster girl?
1. Chapter 1

Midnight love ch 1

As I drove down the road to the new town I would be living in I couldn't help but wonder why I was supposed to move in with my cousin. I mean sure he was nice and all accepting me to live with him instead of being all alone in a house that my parents decided to buy me. My brother didn't much care for it at all. He stopped caring a while ago to get what he already has. But even know he won't give me the time of day, instead he just goes around and parties with his friends hooks up with random girls or causes mischief. My parents don't care though as long as he's happy being a full fledged vampire, that's all that matters to them. I didn't get to see much of my parents since I was human and slept at might. Though over the years I got insomnia, meaning I got to see them for a longer period of time but they did have to go to work so they left right after.

My parents said that I should go meet new people but to tell you the truth im a total anti social person. Ever since my brother and best friend left me I just couldn't deal with other peoples bull shit. The teasing at school was horrible I just wanted to stop going I finally told my parents and they actually agreed on home schooling me. But they became concerned when I just wouldn't talk to them any more except for the occasional hellos. They then said that I should move so that I could go out to see the world or something like that but I didn't really want to. So they persuaded me into going to live with my cousin Alexander. We talked most of the time we were at parties or our parents would host a party that we had to attend. He showed me his art and I just fell in love with it. He painted a picture of me and him standing side by side his arm on top of my head seeing as how I was so much shorted than him. We were both dressed in black though mine was a short dress and we were grinning like fools. That picture I have in my back seat so it wouldn't get ruined and the rest of my stuff in my trunk. My phone vibrated.

"Hello" I answered

"Hey cousin are you almost at the mansion" he asked eagerly, my insides felt all nice and warm knowing that he was anxious for me to get there and be with him

"Yea, almost, im in town a couple blocks away" I said smiling

"Ok good ill leave the gates open so you can drive in. I have your room ready and cleaned" he said hurriedly

"Thanks Alexander but you really didn't have to do all this. Me moving in with you is enough" I said contemplating on actually staying there. I mean I already knew that he had a girlfriend I didn't want to invade in their space, or make them think that they had to be with me 24/7.

"Your to kind but really it was no bother" he said "im glad that it's not only going to be just me or James here alone in the mansion" he said I grinned at that. No wonder I loved Alexander more than my brother Claude.

"Ok ill let you go so that you can drive bye' he said

"Bye" I repeated I saw the mansion and stepped on the gas I wanted to get their as quickly as possible.

I parked next to a Mercedes I got out of the car and just stared at the mansion it was defiantly huge. I remember coming here and watching grandma paint while Claude and Alexander either played or fought about the randomness' things. It was mostly Claude's fault though.

"Welcome miss. Audrey" Jameson the butler said

"hello Jameson nice to see you again' I said rushing him into a hug he stiffened at first but quickly returned it. We were never to formal I always treated him like one of the family just like Alexander did.

"I hope the mansion isn't too messy for you, I haven't got the time to clean it with all these dates ive been going to" he said blushing slightly, I smiled up at him. He was the only one that he would ever talk about with his relationships or secrets. Well me and Alexander both.

"no worries Jameson since I wont be going out in this white bread town ill have more time on my hands meaning ill be able to do it for you" I said smiling

"But you just got here you should rest im sure your jet lagged from coming all the way over from Romania" he said taking one of my suit cases while I got the painting from the back seat.

"No its fine, im fine really" I said sincerely

"But your parents did move you here to get you to be more social" he said taking me up the cracked cement stairs that lead to the mansion. Once the door was opened I was tackled into a big bear hug by Alexander. Making me accidently drop the painting.

"It's good to see you again cousin" he said spinning me around I giggled uncontrollably

"its nice to see you to cousin" I said he put me down, and I saw that he had let his hair grow a little bit longer not to much, he was defiantly taller than me now he had a black slipknot shirt with black skinny jeans, a bullet belt and studded belt around his waist with combat boots.

"Come on lets get you inside" he said grabbing my other suit case while Jameson got another one and left to take it to my room. I grabbed the painting locked the car and followed Alexander to my new room.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

please tell me what you thought of it and if I should change something.


	2. Chapter 2

Midnight love ch2

As I put my cloths away in the closet and drawer I wonder how my life is going to get any better here in dullsville, as Alexander told me. Right now he was getting ready because his girlfriend, raven, was coming over and he wanted me to meet her. I was kind of excited but thought that she might judge me by the way I am, Alexander told me not to worry. I heard someone at the door and faint voices a while later. I went to the bathroom to see if I looked decent enough, I did.

"Audrey come down here for a second please" I heard Alexander yell

"Coming" I answered and went down. I saw a girl with black hair black dress and combat boots I couldn't see what she looked like since her back was facing me.

"Audrey this is my girlfriend raven, raven this is my cousin Audrey" Alexander said holding her hand.

"Hello" I said waving my hand

"Hi" she said smiling she has pale skin and did her makeup heavily black, but she looked good in it.

"My cousin is human so she's going to school with you" he said smiling down at her

"That's cool, I guess I wont be the only Goth one around" she said beaming

"There no other Goths around" I asked perplexed

"Well no this is like a white bread town" she said sadly

"How about we explore this town so you can get to know it better" Alexander commented I nodded and raven shrugged. As we went out to his Mercedes I noticed how they would make silly faces at each other. They made such a sweet couple; I wish I could find some one like that. But that would sadly only be in my dreams. As we got more in town I could see why there weren't any Goths, this was a white bread town I didn't like the houses they were to bright even if it was night and the shadows covered them they stood out way to much for my liking.

"Ok were here" Alexander said getting out of the car and walking to get ravens door Alexander was always the gentleman. I noticed that we were at starbucks, I loved this place even though I had insomnia a good cup of coffee always made me relax. As we walked inside I noticed that all heads and bodies turned at us. Raven held her head up high while Alexander looked as relaxed as always, I on the other hands shied behind my cousin and raven.

_Is she new here?_ One costumer asked

_I don't know but she must be related to Alexander I mean come on look at how similar they look_ another pointed out

_Great just what we need another vampire freak _another bystander said I scowled at that comment.

"Hey you ok?" Alexander asked I looked up at him then at their entertained hands.

"Why don't they like Goths here?" I asked sadly

"They just prefer normal to the abnormal" raven said winking at me I smiled a sad smile and looked at the menu right above our heads

"Ill take the double chocolaty chip" I said Alexander paid and we waited for our order

When we got our order we walked back to the car but a voice stopped us

"I see there's a knew freak in town" a male voice said I turned to looked at the rude person and saw a blond boy dressed in khakis and polo's I inwardly scoffed at his out fit. He was pretty cute but just not my type.

"Go away Trevor" raven said menace dripping from every word, the boy flinched and his arm went around the girl he was holding. I scoffed at her she looked like she used her face as a coloring book and her cloths looked like they belonged to a 5 year old. Some times I wonder if they just love having their body's be used, I know that I don't.

"Hey monster girl is she related to you" he said untangling himself from her nasty body, she in return pouted.

"No she's my cousin" Alexander said glaring at Trevor I took a sip from my mocha and smiled

"Hi" was all I said he smiled at me showing his movie star smile.

"Well then looks like I found my self a new Goth" he said inching closer

"but Trevor your mine" said a whiny high pitched voice he shrugged her of and stepped closer Alexander stepped in between us and pushed me toward the car door I got inside and waited for them to do the same. They got in after a while

"What happened?" curiosity seeping in my words

"Nothing of importance" was all he said I pouted and leaned in the car seat

"Now were off to the graveyard Alexander said peeking at me through the mirror I squealed with delight.

"But not to long you still have to go to school tomorrow" he said seriously I pouted once again as the car filling with their laughter.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

tell me what you thing should I include jagger in the next chapter or wait a while?


	3. Chapter 3

Midnight love 3

As Alexander stopped in front of the Iron Gate me and raven unbuckled ourselves.

"So are we going to be hopping this thing or what? I asked mildly interested.

"Yup none of us has the keys so yea" raven said happily

"My guess is that you guys come over here to often" I said more like a statement

"Yup" raven said climbing the gate with Alexander while I held their drinks.

"Here give me the drinks so you can climb over" Alexander said

"Kk" I said passing them to him as I timidly climbed the large gate. As I finally got to the other side I was handed my mocha and followed both Alexander and raven into the dark cemetery.

"So since your going to be with raven at school I want no trouble out of the both of you. Especially you, you're always getting into trouble" he said pointing an accused finger at me.

"Hey that only happens when im with Claude or have to defend myself" I said pouting.

"Doesn't matter now since your with me" Alexander said crossing his arms and resting on a tomb stone.

"You know Claude?" asked raven surprised

"Yea he's my brother" I said distaste on my voice

"Oh" was all she said as she wrapped herself around Alexander

"And defiantly no boyfriends. I don't like any of the boys in this town" he said sternly

"Ok dad" I said rolling my eyes

"Well since your dad doesn't treat you like a daughter I might as well" he said shrugging his shoulders. Just smiled at him knowing that he did it for what was best for me.

"Well we should get going you girls have school tomorrow" Alexander said winking at raven

"But we just got here" I protested

"It doesn't matter you still have school and I still need to fix your coffin" he said seriously

"Fine" I said following the pair to the large gate.

"Can I watch you finish the coffin" raven asked excited

"Nope were dropping you off first" Alexander said grabbing her hand while she pouted. We drove down the streets to a nice enough house, Alexander got out of the car as I followed suit to say bye to my new friend and soon to be class mate raven.

"Bye raven ill see you tomorrow I guess" I said hugging her gingerly

"I can't wait" raven said smiling. I got into the passenger seat as Alexander walked her to the door. Today was a successful day if I do say so myself except for that little interruption from the blond.

"So let's get going shall we?" Alexander beamed

"Yea sure" I said stifling a yawn

"Someone seems tired" Alexander chuckled, I just glared.

When we got home we went straight to my room. Alexander got right to the coffin while I was unpacking my cloths into the closet and drawers. When I was done I put the suitcases in the closet and looked at my coffin.

"OH MY GOD Alexander this looks amazing!" I said hugging him I looked at new bed it was a black coffin with black velvet sheets and a pale purple interior.

"Only the best for my favorite cousin" he said kissing the top of my head

"Now get to bed you have school tomorrow" he said nudging me as I made a sound of protest.

"Goodnight" he called outside the door

"Night" I yelled back I changed into my hello batty short shorts and bra and fell asleep.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Review? Please tell me something I should improve on


	4. Chapter 4

Midnight love Ch. 4

_Bzzzzz bzzzzz bzzzzz. _ I stopped my alarm clock and yawned. Aw fudge time to get ready. I got out of my comfy coffin, and headed to my bathroom. I got out my toothbrush and brushed my teeth when I looked up I was confronted by my messy hair. I could almost pass as frainkenstiens wife. I brushed my hair to get it soft and silky then straitened it. I put on my makeup which consisted of mascara black Smokey eye shadow eye liner and foundation. My face looked good I must admit, I then went to my room and grabbed a pair of black Levi short shorts my black veil brides t-shirt that was cut off from the sides so that you can see my sides and bra then I put on my black convers with black high socks from vans. I looked in the full length mirror and I must admit I looked good! It was 7:40 by now alexander said I had to be at school by 8:00.

I grabbed my backpack which consisted of a notebook my diary pens and a binder. I grabbed my skateboard and headed out the door. I was greeted by a cold gust of wind and off I went to Starbucks. I waited in line patiently wait for them to finish my order of a caramel mocha. My phone vibrated,

_Hey where are you? - Unknown _

_Who's this- me _

_Raven- raven _

_Oh I'm at Starbucks want something? - Me _

_No I'm good me and Becky already got one, we are just waiting for you by the office so we can look at your schedule- raven _

_Alright I'll be there in 5 min tops- me _

_Kk- raven_

I grabbed my mocha and left out of there thankfully the school was close by so it took me exactly 5 minutes to get there. I waked swiftly to the office which was close by thankfully raven was still there.

"Hey" I said walking inside with her. When we got inside all heads lifted up to see me.

"Hi I'm Audrey sterling I'm new here" I said politely the assistant gave me a dirty look and got my schedule for me

"She can show you your classes" she said dismissing us I was so confused why were people so rude to us I wondered

"Oh you have art and P.E. with me and Becky" raven squealed happily

"Yay" I said walking at a faster pace to get to my first period

"And you have 1st and 6th with me she said smiling

"The bad thing is that you have Trevor for 1ST 4th 5th and 6th" she said frowning

"It's ok I have dealt with people twice as bad as him" I said entering the class sipping on my mocha

"And you must be the new student come bring your schedule here" and elderly lady by the name of Ms. Guss said I walked cautiously toward her all eyes following my every movement, whispers about me going around. She signed the paper very messily and sent me to sit by raven,

"Now if I even hear one word from both of you I will be forced to move you two understood?" she asked glaring us down we both nodded our head. Out first class was just math, every so often I would get a stare here or there from Trevor but raven would flick him off causing him to turn around. When class ended we both got out of there quickly seeing as how we were awakened by caffeine. We went to a locker where a brown haired girl was taking a not book out of.

"Hey Becky this is Audrey, alexander's cousin" she said introducing us.

"Oh hello it's nice to have another Sterling in town all I have been hearing about for the last day" she said joking around I smiled and nodded. A jock came and wrapped his arms around her and pecked her cheek as she giggled. I again wish I had a relationship like that.


	5. Chapter 5

Midnight love ch 5

As I walked through the halls alone by this time I wondered if I was going to be a social outcast. I was so far in my thoughts that I didn't realize that some one was in from of me. All I saw were books and papers everywhere, both mine and his.

"Hey watch it loser" he said I looked up scowling his face showed recognition. I realized that it was the same guys that raven have been having problems with.

"Oh it's just you freak" he said gathering his things as I grabbed mine afraid to speak I kept my mouth shut and walk away.

"Hey wait up let me walk you to class" he said gaining on me I kept walking not letting him falter my step.

"So where did you come from?" he asked giving me a heart throb smile I took in his looks he had some khaki shorts a blue polo shirt and some white Nikes his blond hair was styled and his eyes shined with mischief. I went to the nearest girl's bathroom and hid in one of the stalls, I pulled out my phone and texted raven….

Help! Trevor is outside the bathroom and won't leave me alone! - Me

She texted not a second later

Ill be right there which bathroom? - raven

The one in the main hall- me

Ok hold on- raven

I waited went outside the stall and looked in the mirror everything looked fine but I was still freaking out I didn't even want to come to school in the first place. Everything I'm learning here I already learned in Romania.

"Hey" raven said entering cautiously, I ran over to her and held her for dear life.

"Thank goodness you're here I thought I would have to go to extremes and call Jameson" I said half hardily

"Hey you can't ditch me and Becky just yet are barely beginning your adventure to the real world" raven said sarcastically. I rolled my eyes and walked with her to my next class.

School ended with Trevor trying to corner me against my locker saying sweet nothings to me, and again, came raven to the rescue we bolted out of there and to beckys truck. Off we were to ravens house so I could check out her wardrobe.

"Hey raven is there any cool places to explore here? I asked

"Yea there's this old company place like thing that got shut down a couple years ago now it's just collecting dust. People say it's haunted but I'm not too sure" Becky answered for raven

"Cool where it is?" I asked eagerly as we walked up the path to ravens house

"Up by the hills" Becky said pointing to the opposite direction as to where the mansion was

"Hey mom I would like you to meet Audrey, alexander's cousin" raven said to a woman that had some resemblance to raven

"It's nice to meet you Ms. Madison" I said politely

"Oh you to dear, you're welcome here anytime" she said holding my hand as I smiled

"Ok let's go up to my room" raven said with excitement, once the door opened I was filled with excitement. Her room was almost as similar to mine, I loved it. Becky lounged on one of her black bean bags and I at the foot of her bed.

After hours of exploring ravens endless closet I headed home with some of her ripped skinny's, combat boots, some ripped band t's, and a bow that she never used. I got dropped off by Becky and headed up to my room; I put everything in my closet not bothering to assort them in their place. I was eager to go explore the haunted factory, plus raven said that she would come over tomorrow to pick some of my cloths.

"Hey alexander I'm going to go explore the town" I said hopping off the last step grabbing my skateboard of the ground and heading off not expecting an answer from him. I'm pretty sure he was going to be with raven anyway, not that it bothered me. I rode down the hill cautiously and made a turn to the factory. It had a haunted look that gave me the chills, broken windows hanging curtains and webs decorated the factory a wide grin went up on my face and stayed there as I entered. Chills of excitement went up and down my spine, broken glass crunched under my boots as I stepped cautiously careful not to fall. I breathed in some dust making go into a fit of sneezes.

"Who are you?" a loud voice boomed behind me I stood ridged not wanting to seem like a threat

"I won't ask again who you are?" it asked again my breathing hitched as I panicked maybe this place was haunted

'"Audrey sterling" I squeaked in a flash there was a pale boy around the age of 19 stepped In front of me. He had white hair with blood red tips a tattoo that said possess on his arm and Goth gear on. A quick blush rose in my cheeks as my breathing got harder to control; this guy had to be the most attractive guy I have ever seen.

"Are you related to alexander sterling by any chance?" he asked

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Dun dun dunnnnn! What do you think is going to happen? Tune in and find out ;)


	6. Chapter 6

Midnight love Ch6

His eyes had a certain sparkle to them; I stood in place and waited for him to make the next move.

"Welcome to my home" he said extending his arm toward me; I held my breath afraid that he might do something. His eye brow lifted in excitement and curiosity.

"So tell me why you are in my home" he asked looking at me up and down

"I was just exploring, I didn't know someone was living here" I said ready to leave

"No wait!" he exclaimed and I froze right on the spot

"Maybe I can show you around I mean there is a lot of places here that are fun I guess" he said touching a piece of metal that had peeled off. Not wanting to be rude I accepted his offer.

"So I haven't seen you around this town, are you new here?" he asked as we just walked around

"Yea I just moved in with my cousin" I said

"Who is sterling right?" he asked

"Yup" I said, we walked around as he told me about his family in Romania and how me and his sister might actually get along

"So what are you doing in this type of town" I asked

"I'm here to make amends with sterling, it's a family thing they forced upon me" jagger said in disgust

"Wait so you have a rivalry with my cousin because of your sister?" I asked still surprised that he would even go to such measures

"Yea I mean he pretty much left her there in the alter all alone" he said pissed

"But I mean this is between your sister and alexander why get between it in the first place?" I asked

"You wouldn't get it" he said turning away from me

"But I could try" I said holding his hand it was rough but had a certain warmth to it I did this to comfort him I mean being able to hold such a grudge on one person for so long just for his sister means he cares. But it can also be unhealthy. We were at the entrance once more, I waited for him to say goodbye but it never came he was looking at the moon which was full tonight.

"I hope we can do this again and maybe leave all this rivalry behind us" I said pecking his cheek and getting ready to leave. But just as I was about to do this he pulled me back

"is there something you needed?" I asked confused by his actions

"Can I get your number to stay in touch?" he asked a slight pink clouded his cheeks which made him look oh so adorable.

"Of course" I said putting my number in his phone and leaving him

As I walked back home I was in a daze and didn't notice that raven and alexander where in front of the front door.

"Hey there dreamer what's got you in a daze?" he asked amused by the sudden pink that attacked my cheeks

"Um I was just thinking of my new friend" I said looking at the message that had appeared on my phone.

_I had a great time with you, and I was hoping we could do it again tomorrow at 8 ill bring the snacks.-J.M _

"What you got there" alexander asked trying to look over my shoulder at my txt

"Nothing" I said shutting off my phone and going upstairs saying goodnight to all of them

"Miss. Sterling would you like your protein shake now" asked Jameson

"Not hungry, maybe in the morning" I said as I rushed to my room. Once I got there I stripped from all my cloths got in my silky bathrobe and charged my phone. I looked in my mirror and was happy that at least for once I looked decent when I was with a guy. I got into the shower and took the longest one ever. Once I was done with that I went to sleep in my coffin but realized there was a simple white rose next to my teddy with the anicials _J.M _on it.


End file.
